


it's dark in a cold december (but i've got you to keep me warm)

by odetosleep



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetosleep/pseuds/odetosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>@joshuadun</b>: <i>someone bring me chipotle i will love you forever even more than i love cats</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	it's dark in a cold december (but i've got you to keep me warm)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/gifts).



**@joshuadun** : _someone bring me chipotle i will love you forever even more than i love cats_

Josh wasn’t really that serious when he hit _send_ and posted the tweet. He was just craving a burrito bowl right now, but was too comfortable on the couch watching reruns of _The X-Files_ to go out into the mild blizzard to Chipotle or Taco Bell. He definitely didn’t expect someone to bang on his door an hour later and to open it to find a shivering Tyler on his doorstep, arms full of paper bags.

“Tyler!” Josh took the bags from him and set them on the floor in the hallway. “I thought you were at your mom’s. Why didn’t you text saying you were coming over?”

“S-s-surprise,” Tyler grinned through chattering teeth. He wasn’t even wearing a hat or scarf or gloves, just a thin coat. Josh didn’t see Tyler’s car when he looked behind him, only a trail of scuffed footprints in the snow leading up from the road.

“Did you _walk_ here?” Josh exclaimed. He grabbed Tyler’s shaking hands to pull him inside and winced at how cold they were.

“Uh, m-maybe…”

“You _idiot_ , Tyler.”

“The p-plows are still out clearing the r-roads. It was faster!”

Josh shook his head but closed the door against the chill and led Tyler to the couch, rubbing Tyler’s hands between his to try and warm them up a little.

“Don’t!” Josh reprimanded Tyler as he started to unbutton his coat. “Keep that on, and here –“

He wrapped a thick blanket around Tyler, who scowled when Josh tried to pull it up over the back of his head. He settled for letting Josh tuck it up around his bright red ears. Josh stroked his thumbs across Tyler’s bluish tinged cheeks, still shaking his head in disbelief.

“Stay here and get warm, I’ll go and get some hot chocolate or something.”

Tyler wormed a hand out of the blanket, catching hold of Josh’s fingers and tugging him back. Josh lost his balance and sat back down on the couch heavily.

“You stay here. I don’t need hot chocolate.” Tyler burrowed into Josh’s side, wrapping the blanket around both of them and curling his legs up on the couch. Josh kissed the top of Tyler’s head and brought his arms up to wrap them around him, rubbing a hand up and down Tyler’s back.

“What were you _thinking_?” Josh said softly. Tyler just snuggled further into Josh, resting his head on Josh’s shoulder.

“I was thinking,” Tyler mumbled, his teeth having finally ceased to chatter, “that this was my chance to make you love me more than you love cats.”

Josh snickered into Tyler’s snow-damp hair. “I already love you more than cats, you dork.”

Tyler huffed into Josh’s shoulder. “Then you owe me for the Chipotle.”

“Oh!” Josh remembered that the food was still sitting in the hall. He eased away from Tyler a little, but Tyler hooked his hands in Josh’s shirt to keep him there. “Let me just get the food before it gets any colder.”

“ _I’m_ cold,” Tyler said, and Josh made a noise he was not proud of when Tyler’s icy hands scrabbled underneath his shirt and pressed against Josh’s bare skin. Tyler smiled up at Josh as he tried to lean away but found that he was trapped between Tyler and the arm of the couch.

Josh sighed in resignation and let Tyler leave painfully cold handprints all over his stomach and lower back. Tyler pushed his nose into Josh’s neck, then an idea struck him. He wriggled into an upright sitting position so he could press his nose against Josh’s in an eskimo kiss.

Josh tried to maintain the grumpy expression he’d adopted when Tyler decided to use him as a heater, wavering a little at Tyler’s adorable smile and failing completely when Tyler tried to duck away to sneeze and the top of his head collided with the side of Josh’s face.

“Idiot,” he said fondly, rubbing at his jaw as Tyler gave him a sheepish grin. “Come here.”

He cupped Tyler’s face in both hands and proceeded to kiss every inch of cold skin he could put his lips to, trailing from his ear across his cheekbone and his eyelids and forehead and down the other side, until he eventually found Tyler’s lips with his own. Tyler fisted his hands in Josh’s shirt from the inside to pull him even closer, his eyelashes faintly brushing Josh’s cheek.

Tyler’s cheeks were flushed pink when they finally broke apart, and their quick breaths warmed the air between them. “I think I’m warm enough now.”

“We probably can’t say the same about the food,” Josh said forlornly.

Tyler just laughed and kissed the tip of Josh’s nose. 

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to write some kind of fluff thing for solo this week because ew finals but ~i set my clocks early 'cause i know i'm always late  
> i also suck at thinking of titles but shrug emoji  
> (and happy holidays, everyone)


End file.
